Quest of the Heart
by sora100
Summary: This is the tale of the future Organization XIII and how four of the members desert the Organization.


Quest of the heart

A large bell rang out into the courtyard. It could be heard all around the castle. A long line of people where walking two by two. Towards the front, a group of people where holding five caskets. They all stopped as if time itself froze. The lead of the group walked up to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and stood on the ledge.

"My fellow companions, these past few days have been thorns in this Organization's feet. If I had a heart, I would be woeful to have to part with these fine nobodies. But I don't. None of us do. We roam the worlds as empty shells. Our Organization now only holds eight members. Five of our members have diminished at the hands of some boy. Not only are we, as nobodies, not whole, we are not whole as an Organization." He stepped down off the fountain wall. The ones holding the caskets buried them.

Nobodies are empty shells of once existing beings. They don't have hearts or emotions. A nobody is created when a heartless, a being that is consumed by darkness, is created. The eight remaining members of the Organization are Lupax, Raxka, Maxtt, Naxbyrd, Kadaxan, Xymar, Xaemax, and Rexabann. Lupax, the leader of the Organization, could be mistaken for a heartless because of his ways of dealing with problems. Raxka was the lead scientist and doctor in the castle, she was also telepathic. Maxtt studied magic; he carried a wooden staff with a magic crystal at the end which powered his magic. Naxbyrd was a fierce fist fighter who was skilled in all arts of fighting. Kadaxan was always curious about her surroundings; she wields two knives that she uses with deadly agility. Xymar employs a large scythe and can summon the ancient flaming wolves. Xaemax wields dual long swords which he can manipulate the element used in them. He can make his swords catch on fire or run electrical currents through them. Rexabann carried a katana and a small knife on her boot; she is always very positive and tries to help in any way possible.

After the ceremony was over the man went and sat in the hall inside the castle and sat down on his seat in the council, massaging his head in frustration.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Lupax." said a voice at the door. Lupax looked up.

"Raxka, you'll be lucky if you don't share the same fate." exclaimed Lupax. He stood up and walked past Raxka.

"Lupax there's something I've been working on that I wanna show ya." Raxka said as if she just figured out a dire secret. She pulled out her journal and handed it to Lupax. Lupax opened it and flipped to the last page written on and read it. He smiled.

"Excellent." he said grinning as if he received a birthday gift. "Keep it a secret." Raxka took the book and left the room without a word.

On the other side of the castle, in the dueling and training area, Naxbyrd, a female fist fighter of the Organization, was expertly using a kung-fu style on a dummy. Xymar, her twin sister, walked in and started clapping sarcastically.

"Bravo. You do excellent with a dummy." said Xymar mockingly.

"Well at least I don't have to resort to using a weapon to protect myself." Naxbyrd said as a comeback. Xymar drew her scythe.

"I would advise you to get one." Xymar said threateningly. They both charged at each other, throwing punches and jumping around the room in a duel. Naxbyrd knocked away Xymar's scythe and kicked her into a wall.

"I would advise you to keep your criticism to yourself." Naxbyrd said, walking out of the room.

In the halls of the castle, four of the members, Xaemax, Kadaxan, Rexabann, and Maxtt, where walking down the hall. Raxka walked out of a door in front of them.

"Oh! Just the people I'm looking for! Lupax said that you four are specially chosen to test a new form of medicine for nobodies. It is supposed to be able to re-establish some feeling the heart. It's a major break-through! Right this way." said Raxka showing them into the room, excited. All four of them gave each other doubtful looks. "Ok just have a seat here if you will. This won't hurt at all." she said, pulling out a large syringe. She individually gave the medicine to all of them in their arm which surprisingly didn't hurt. "Ok, that's it. I'll see you guys later." They waved and walked out. "Xaemax! I almost forgot!" she said, calling him back to the room.

"What is it?" he said, a little tired.

"This is absolutely confidential, so what happens in this room stays in this room. Understand?" she whispered to Xaemax.

"Yeah. What is it?" he said suspiciously.

"I recently made a new type of… medicine, which will be used for security reasons. It's already been tested on the dusks and it works fine so don't worry about it." He gave her a suspicious look. "This might feel… a little weird." She stuck the needle in his other arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor grasping his head. Raxka helped him up. "It'll be ok; you won't feel a thing in a couple minutes. Remember, it's between you, me, and Lupax. He nodded slightly and started to walk out slowly. "Xaemax, I don't have to be psychic to see that something's wrong with you." she said a little worried.

"I'm fine." he said, trying not to get into a conversation with Raxka.

"Xaemax, don't even try to lie to me." she said closing her eyes. "You're upset because you don't agree with the way things are around here and you think you're just a pawn. Look, Xaemax, things are the way they are and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"Maybe if I had a high rank I might have a say in things." he said walking out.

He walked out of the hall into the common room where the other three plus Xymar and Naxbyrd where relaxing by the fire. Xymar was sitting on the couch next to Naxbyrd, scowling with a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Xaemax said, half giggling. Naxbyrd slightly laughed trying to restrain herself.

"Shut up!" Xymar yelled at Naxbyrd and walked into her dorm room.

"Where've you been?" said Kadaxan curiously. Xaemax hesitated.

"Since when have you cared?" Xaemax said inquiringly. Kadaxan thought for a moment.

"I dunno… but, I do. Maybe it was that stuff they gave us." she said like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"What stuff?" said Naxbyrd confused. Xaemax gave a look at Kadaxan as if to tell her to keep it a secret.

"Oh… uh… nothing." she said nervously.

"So what did you do today Naxbyrd?" inquired Rexabann trying to change the subject.

"Long story." she said half laughing and pointing at Xymar's room. They all laughed.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night" Maxtt said walking up the stairs.

"Lets all get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day." said Rexabann yawning. They all walked to their adjacent rooms and got in bed.

Kadaxan didn't get to sleep that night. She just sat there. Then she started to realize things around her. She could feel the warmth of the blanket. She could feel the chill of the breeze coming through her window. She could feel her very blood flowing throughout her body. For the first time in her life, she could feel. She was staring around the room when she saw a dark figure moving around the room. She froze and pretended she was asleep as she reached for one of her knives on the bedside table. The figure approached. She grabbed the knife, jumped up, put the knife against the figures throat, and threw him against the wall.

"Who are you!" she yelled at him. She pulled his hood down. It was Xaemax.

"Hi." he said a little jumpy. She put her knife down.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… you just startled me that's all.

"It's ok. I really shouldn't be lurking through the darkness in your room." Xaemax said.

"What where you doing?" Kadaxan said questioningly.

"I dunno. I just felt like seeing you. I think that stuff is working." he said touching his shoulder.

"So your heart told you to be with me?" said Kadaxan smiling.

"Omaesan ho-rudo waga kokoro itsumademo" he said in Japanese, which means, you hold my heart forever. He walked over to her and kissed her. He walked to the door and opened it. "Good night Kadaxan." he said smiling.

"Good night… Xaemax." she said blushing.

The next morning, everyone awoke and went to the dueling arena as told by Lupax. When they all arrived Lupax stood on the raised platform for dueling and said, "Welcome my friends to one of our many duels. This is where your strength, intelligence, and pure willpower will count. Let's try not to spill to much blood. Our first match of the day is… Raxka and Naxbyrd" They both stepped up to the dueling arena. "Go!" Naxbyrd charged Raxka and Raxka jumped over Naxbyrd and back-ended her with her pole scimitar which knocked Naxbyrd out. "And the winner is Raxka! It's time for the survivor round, two against one. The contestants will be… Xymar and Raxka against Kadaxan!" The opponents stepped up. Kadaxan drew her knives while Xymar and Raxka drew their weapons. "Go!" They charged at each other. Xymar and Raxka went in a pincer motion to try to hit Kadaxan from both sides but she slid under them and pummeled them when their backs where turned.

"Amazing! Kadaxan wins! Now we go to our last round, team battle! The teams are… Xaemax and Rexabann versus Kadaxan and Maxtt!" They stepped up.

"I got Kadaxan." said Xaemax quietly.

"Go! Lupax yelled to start the match. They bolted towards each other, the sound of steel reverberating off their weapons. Xaemax and Kadaxan were fighting furiously when Kadaxan knocked away one of his swords and sliced up his back. He fell to the floor. Kadaxan started to run to help Maxtt when Rexabann threw a small dagger from her shoe at Kadaxan which hit her side and she fell over. Maxtt, using his magical staff, set Rexabann's katana on fire, which made her drop it. Maxtt kicked her to the floor, but what he didn't realize was that Xaemax was getting up. Xaemax threw one of his swords to Rexabann. Rexabann quickly grabbed it while Maxtt was still focused on Xaemax and she stabbed Maxtt in the shoulder. "The winners of today's match are Xaemax and Rexabann!" Rexabann walked over to Maxtt and helped him up.

"Sorry I hit you so hard. Lets get you to the doctor." she apologized. Xaemax ran over to Kadaxan to help her up. Xaemax turned her over and saw that Rexabann's dagger hit her in the stomach which was bleeding badly.

"Somebody help! She's hurt!" Xaemax yelled. Lupax came running and helped carry Kadaxan to the castle doctor.

They lay Kadaxan on a bed which was next to where Maxtt was lying.

"Since Raxka has a minor injury," Lupax said, "Could you take care of the patients Rexabann?"

"Sure, I don't mind." responded Rexabann. Lupax walked out of the room leaving Xaemax and Rexabann to tend to the patients. Xaemax walked to Kadaxan and started to put medicine on her cut stomach. "Is she gonna be ok?" Rexabann asked, worried.

"I don't know." he said applying the bandage. "All we can do is-" He fell over screaming in pain. Rexabann lifted him onto one of the beds.

"Oh I completely forgot you got hit in the back." Rexabann said examining his gash. She put some of the medicine on the wound. It stung tremendously which made Xaemax clench his fists.

A couple of hours passed. The two injured patients were still asleep. Xaemax couldn't rest. He was busy watching Kadaxan for any movement. She started to roll a little in her bed.

"I think she's getting up, Rexabann." Xaemax said, calling Rexabann. "Hey. Are you ok?"

"Ya…I think so." Kadaxan said opening her eyes. Twelve hours past. Maxtt woke and they all conversed for hours. Xaemax healed enough that he was able to stand.

"Did you take the cookie from the cookie jar?" said Rexabann wobbling.

"What did she say?" asked Kadaxan.

"I want my cheese grater." Rexabann said oddly. "I'm gonna lie down now." She lay down on top of Maxtt, who appeared to be asleep, and became unconscious.

"We gotta get outta here!" yelled Xaemax.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Kadaxan, concerned.

"Don't ask just go!" he yelled pushing her bed out the door and locking it. "Kadaxan, can you walk?" he said in a hurry.

"Ya I'm fine." she responded. Xaemax helped her up and they raced as fast as they could to the Altar of Naught.

"Lupax! Rexabann and Maxtt have some sorta virus!" Lupax ran down the stairs without a word. He ran to the place where Maxtt and Rexabann were and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, he put out his hands and froze everything in the room. Xaemax and Kadaxan caught up to him.

"What are you doing? They could freeze to death!" Kadaxan explained angrily.

"The area must be quarantined. Everyone is to report to their dormitories until I say differently." Lupax demanded.

"But sir-" Xaemax insisted.

"That's an order." Lupax said walking away. As soon as Lupax was out of sight, Xaemax drew his swords and set them on fire with his magic and started cutting away the ice.

"What are you doing!" Kadaxan exclaimed.

"I'm getting them outta here. They're my friends and I'm not just gonna sit back and watch them die." he said with wet hands from the melted ice. He put his swords away and grabbed the bed Maxtt and Rexabann were on. He opened a dark portal and they ran through.

They jumped out of the other side of the portal which disappeared behind them. They where in a small town. They walked around the town wondering where they where when they saw an old lady running an ice cream shop.

"Excuse me miss, where are we?" asked Kadaxan.

"This is Twilight Town. You must be from the outside worlds seeing your outfits." The old lady replied.

"Yes we are," Xaemax interrupted, ", and our business is our own." They walked into a back alley. There was an old broken fence leading into a room.

"Over here." Xaemax instructed. Kadaxan put the rolling bed in the corner and took them off the bed and put them on two mats they found on the ground.

Xaemax stood up after resting for a while.

"I'm gonna go check this place out." Xaemax said walking out the door.

"Don't go too far." Kadaxan insisted. Xaemax walked out into the streets. It was a small town with a yellow colored cobblestone road and little shops here and there. He was walking around the town, when he saw a poster on the wall that read:

"Struggle Battle today! Go head to head with friends and foes in this all out battle for the trophy. The winner will not only receive a trophy for winning, but a magical potion, kindly donated by our supporters in Hollow Bastion, that can heal any wound or sickness. Sign up at the registry stand next to the ice cream shop. Xaemax walked up to the registry stand and said to the manager, "Is it too late to sign up?" The manager looked up from his work.

"Just in time, It's about to start in the sandlot." The manager gave him a form to sign. Xaemax signed the paper and walked back over to the place where Kadaxan was.

"I found a way to get them better." he said to Rexabann grabbing his gear.

"What? How?" she said anxiously.

"There's a tournament downtown. Winner gets a healing potion. I'm in." he said, preparing.

"Well I'm going with you." Kadaxan said firmly.

"Too late. It starts now." he said walking out. He walked to the stadium, Kadaxan close behind him. They went to the sandlot, where the tournament was held. They both parted directions, Kadaxan going to the stands, Xaemax to the stadium. They kept in eye contact as long as possible as if they didn't want to leave each others presence. Xaemax walked to board which displayed the rankings. The list was written in chalk and was very short. People were obviously not interested in fighting here. There were only four contestants. One of the names caught his eye, Karinrinku. He knew he heard the name before. He dug deep into his thoughts, repeating the name in his head. Then he opened his eyes and realized who Karinrinku was. Karinrinku was the female leader of the assassin's squad of the castle. It seemed that she had found them and was ready to finish them off. Xaemax realized he would have to finish her in the Struggle.

The announcer announced the contestants. A small plump man walked by Xaemax and stared at him in shock. He ran over to the announcer and whispered I his ear. The announcer picked up the microphone and said,

"It looks like one of our contestants has dropped out. Xaemax will move on to the final round by default." Xaemax and Kadaxan looked at each other both giggling slightly. "The first round will be Jason, a local boy, and Kari…Karinra…Karinrinku!" said the announcer stumbling over himself. Jason walked up to the stadium looking well prepared for a good fight. Karinrinku walked up and everything seemed to go quiet. The applause stopped. The birds stopped chirping. The wind stopped blowing. She stepped up wearing a thin but powerful armored bodysuit with two katanas on her back, and two at her sides. She had a metal helmet that covered everything but her eyes. The whole crowd had looks on their faces saying Jason was beaten before he began. The announcer rand a bell and the two contestants charged each other. Karinrinku jumped, flying over Jason, drawing all four of her swords at once, two in each hand, and made short work out of Jason in the first two seconds of the round. Jason fell to the floor and was carried off by medics. "And the winner is Karinrinku!" Xaemax stepped up to the stadium without an introduction and drew his swords. Karinrinku glared at him.

"I thought I might find you here." she said in a bone chilling voice. The announcer rang a bell and Karinrinku charged at what seemed as a lightning speed towards Xaemax. Xaemax drew his swords and jumped out of the way of Karinrinku's blow.

He jumped and swung his immense swords at her which she easily dodged. The sound of steel clinking together was heard all around the stadium. They were jumping all around the stadium as if there was no gravity holding them down to the ground. Both of them were swinging their weapons ferociously at each other at a swift speed. They landed on the ground and locked swords, fighting fiercely to push the others weapon away. Xaemax sent an electrical shock through his swords electrocuting Karinrinku. She flew back, dropping all four of her katanas, all sliding in different directions. She jumped up, grabbing the katana nearest to her and charged Xaemax. Xaemax charged her as well and they both clashed brutally. Karinrinku knocked away Xaemax' swords and stabbed him in the shoulder. The pain slithered through his body as he cried out painfully. She pulled the sword out of his shoulder and pointed it at his neck. He sat there on his knees in pain as Karinrinku looked as if she was ready to finish him. He grabbed the blade of her sword, wounding his hand badly, and grabbed his sword with the other hand and swung toward Karinrinku. The crowd went silent. Karinrinku fell to the ground… dead. The crowd gasped. Xaemax stepped down, grabbed the potion and the trophy, gave the trophy to Jason, and left. Kadaxan ran down and helped him back into the alley.

He took the potion and poured a drop in both Maxtt and Rexabann's mouths and they both awoke immediately. He took the rest and put it on his wounds. Maxtt and Rexabann started to question where they were and what was going on which was answered by Kadaxan. Xaemax stood and started to walk out.

"I'll leave you to catch your breath." he said walking out. Kadaxan stood and ran out. Maxtt sat up and crawled over to his bag and took out a notepad and pencil. Rexabann sat up and went to her bag and took out a book and started to read. Maxtt sat there with his pencil on his paper not writing a thing. He just sat there staring dreamily at Rexabann. She looked up and said,

"Maxtt, you've been staring at me for the past five minutes." He snapped out of his trance.

"Oh uh, I was? Um well…" he said looking down at his paper. "It's strange. I never really… ever felt anything. It might have been that medicine Raxka gave us." She stood and walked over to him and sat next to him. "I feel almost complete. But for some reason… right now, with you, I feel whole." They sat there gazing into each others eyes, like they were pools of destiny.

Xaemax and Kadaxan where walking around town chatting. They passed the ice cream store.

"You want some ice cream?" asked Kadaxan.

"Uh… um… sure." Xaemax said nervously. Kadaxan ordered some ice cream.

"Oh shoot. We don't have any money." she said disappointed. The old lady who ran the store pointed to her roof and said,

"My cat seems to have gotten stuck on the roof again. Would you be so kind to get him down? That'll be enough pay for me." Xaemax climbed up to the roof, grabbed the cat, and passed it down to the old lady. He looked around at the town.

"Hey I can see the alley from her-" he paused.

"What is it?" Kadaxan exclaimed.

"Oh… nothing… lets just go walk around town a little longer." He said climbing down.

An hour later Xaemax and Kadaxan rushed into the alley to see Rexabann and Maxtt straightening out their robes as if they had just done something with them.

"What is it?" Rexabann said trying to act normal.

"The organization, they're here! Let's move!" Xaemax yelled grabbing their stuff and opening a portal. They all ran through.

They exited the portal which led them into a room.

"No… It can't be…" Xaemax exclaimed in disbelief. They were in the castle dungeon in a locked cell. Xaemax walked over to the bars staring in disbelief. His expression grew to anger. "No!" he yelled. He drew his flaming swords and started to strike the bars with rage. They didn't even make a scratch. Suddenly he grasped his head in pain and started to scream.

"What is it?" said Kadaxan running over.

"Get it out! It's in my head!" he continued to scream. He then stopped and was thrown to the wall by an invisible force as if a train had hit him. He fell to the ground silent.

"Xaemax!" Kadaxan yelled, shaking him. Then they heard clapping and laughing.

"Good show. The side effects where better than I expected." said a voice from down the hall.

"Raxka!" yelled Rexabann, "What did you do to Xaemax!"

"Nothing, he did it to himself." she said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Maxtt said curiously. A portal appeared behind Raxka and she started to walk into it. Maxtt held out his staff and made her journal slide out of her pocket into the cell without her noticing.

"What that for?" said Rexabann.

"This journal contains all of Raxka's important information. It might contain some information about what happened to Xaemax." said Maxtt opening the book

Kadaxan checked Xaemax' pulse.

"He's still alive but barely. Do you know any way we could wake him up?" she asked quickly. Maxtt was still pouring through Raxka's notebook trying to figure out what was going on. He stopped turning pages and his expression was grim.

"What is it?" Kadaxan asked, sounding more nervous.

"It's the Aeisla Heartless." he said quietly.

"The what?" questioned Rexabann.

"It's a microscopic heartless that is controlled telepathically." he read, "When triggered, the person who injected it has control of the heartless. It acts as an invisible being surrounding the person, injuring them or maybe even go far enough to kill them. The only way to get rid of the Aeisla is for the one who controls it, to release it. Professional healers who have studied the Aeisla have managed to make a cure that decays the heartless until it will eventually cease to be." he looked up from the book. "We have to find one of these healers. It's the only way."

"Well if you didn't notice we're still in a cell." Kadaxan added.

"When I have an opportunity I make good use of it." Maxtt said pulling out Raxka's keys. "I nabbed them with the book. Let's get out of here." He opened the cell. They heard footsteps, getting louder and louder, more and more of them. Rexabann quickly opened a portal and jumped in with Maxtt while Kadaxan dragged Xaemax in.

They ended up in a strange forest area.

"Rexabann where are we?" asked Maxtt.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking about where I was thinking about getting out." she responded firmly.

"I know this place…" Kadaxan said quietly.

"What? You've been here before?" Rexabann questioned.

"I think so. It's strangely familiar. I wonder." she said. She closed her eyes. She could see a little girl running through the woods, laughing and playing, and then an adult woman came in.

"Danaka? Where are you?" the woman said looking around. The little girl jumped out from behind a tree.

"I'm here mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Honey we need to go back to Eisei, the healer. He thinks you might have some kind of sickness. We need to leave now, come on.

Kadaxan opened her eyes.

"Eisei, we need to find Eisei the healer." Kadaxan said looking around the forest.

"Who? A healer here? How do you know?" Maxtt inquired.

"I just know. It's getting dark. We'll camp here for the night. We're out of the Organization's reach. Let's all get some rest then we can look for Eisei tomorrow." Kadaxan said putting a blanket over Xaemax. Hours later, Rexabann and Maxtt where sitting closely by the fire Maxtt made. On the other side of the fire, Kadaxan was taking care of Xaemax. She closed her eyes and put her hand on where his heart would be. Xaemax started to move.

"Kadaxan? Is that you?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Yes, it's me Xaemax." she said grabbing his hand.

"I can't see." he said quietly.

"Try opening your eyes silly." she said giggling.

"It's not that… that thing… in my head…" he said opening his eyes, "It blinded me." His eyes were pure black, as if someone had poured tar in his eyes.

"Oh no…" Kadaxan said sadly, hugging Xaemax. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, I think so." he said uneasily. He stood up slowly with the help of Kadaxan and took a step forward, using his hands to feel his way around. He fell on his knees, a tear dripping down his eye. Kadaxan came over and helped him up and hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay. Tomorrow you'll be good as new." she whispered to him.

The next day they were on their way, hiking through the forest, trying to find a town where Eisei might be. An hour later they came upon an odd looking city.

"I've been here before." Kadaxan said quietly.

"What? When?" Rexabann asked.

"I don't know, but I know I have. Just a feeling I got." Kadaxan replied. They moved on into the city. Kadaxan could hear voices in her head.

_Mommy what's going on?... Nothing dear… You have the…it is very rare but…contain her…I'm sorry for your loss… _

Kadaxan put her hands on her head and yelled "Stop!" All the voices went away.

"Are you okay?" Xaemax asked tying to locate Kadaxan with his hands.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kadaxan said, grabbing Xaemax' hand. "Let's keep going." They walked on through the town. They saw a large sign on one of the buildings in the town. It said _Eisei's Hospital for Rare Diseases. _"This is it." Kadaxan said knocking on the door. A small man wearing a long purple robe opened the door. He saw Kadaxan and was surprised.

"Danaka? Is that you?" the man asked.

"Danaka? Whose that?" Kadaxan replied.

"Why you're her nobody I presume. What would your name be?" the man, Eisei, inquired.

"Kadaxan." She replied.

"Ah yes, as suspected. Please come in." Eisei said showing them in.

"What do you mean as suspected?" Kadaxan questioned.

"Well you see your name is just a jumble of letters that are unscrambled into your true name, Danaka." Eisei explained.

"What happened to her?" Kadaxan asked.

"Well as you may know, Nobodies, what you and your friends are, are created when a strong hearted person turns into a heartless." Eisei replied.

"How did you know we are nobodies?" Maxtt interrupted.

"The outfits gave it away. But I see you have come a long way. You wouldn't be coming to me for guidance if you were in the Organization." Eisei responded.

"We're not anymore. We used to be. Please continue." Kadaxan insisted.

"As I was saying, your true form, Danaka, caught a rare disease and was consumed by darkness. She turned into a heartless and it seems a nobody was made as well." Eisei stated.

"What happened to Danaka?" Kadaxan asked quickly.

"Well her heartless had to be contained. It escaped and was destroyed. But some of her still lives in you. Memories and traits were passed to you. She was such a sweet little girl. She used to run all over the place skipping and dancing and she would com by my shop and chat with me every once and a while. You have her eyes." Eisei said smiling. Kadaxan smiled back. "I will never forgive myself for letting her go."

"Sorry to go off topic but, where are we?" asked Xaemax.

"This is Hollow Bastion." Eisei replied. Kadaxan saw flashbacks of her true self long ago. "What happened to your eyes young lad?" he said to Xaemax.

"He has the Aeisla; we came to you for guidance." Maxtt said.

"Oh dear, I haven't dealt with the Aeisla for years. Let's have a look." he said walking over to Xaemax and examining his eyes. "Blindness is very common of the Aeisla to inflict. Any broken bones?"

"No, just can't see." Xaemax replied simply. Eisei walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a worn, torn up, old book. He flipped through the pages and then found the one he was looking for. He then read for a while then walked down through another door, leaving the four Nobodies alone.

He came back with a pot, and some strange looking ingredients.

"Well, we'll have to mix this up and you'll have to drink it. You should be better in around twelve hours." Eisei said handing them the ingredients.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Rexabann added.

"Any time for an old friend." Eisei said looking at Kadaxan, then walked out. They mixed all the ingredients into a pasty mush.

"Well, here you go." Maxtt said handing a glass full of the paste to Xaemax. He took a sip and immediately spit it out contorting his face. "You have to drink it Xaemax. Deal with the taste." He gulped down the rest, his face contorted. Eisei came back in and said, "You should get some rest, by the time you wake up you'll be good as new." He stood with the help of his friends and was guided to a spare room where a small dusty bed lay. He lied down and tried to get some sleep. "You may also want to get some rest as well. There's another spare room down the hall." Eisei said pointing down the hall.

"You guys go ahead I'll just stay here." Kadaxan said gesturing them away.

The next morning, Xaemax awoke with perfect vision. Once they where all awake, they prepared to leave.

"Where are you all going?" yawned Eisei.

"We have to leave before the Organization finds us." Kadaxan replied.

"I understand. Well, good luck on your journey. Do you know where exactly are you going or are you just going?" Eisei questioned.

"We don't know, but we have to be on our way." Kadaxan said. As soon as they were going to walk out the door, a group of dusks, lesser nobodies, appeared in the room. One of them attacked Eisei. Kadaxan jumped forward, drawing her knives, and cut the dusk down. The four started to battle the dusks, and easily defeated them. Kadaxan rushed over to Eisei and felt his pulse. "He's dead…" she sadly remarked.

"We have to get out of here before more people die." Maxtt exclaimed. "Why are you so shook up about Eisei's death? You knew him for a day."

"I don't know. Maybe it's Danaka talking." Kadaxan replied, sadly. "Let's just move on…" They all sat there thinking for a moment.

"I have an idea!" Rexabann exclaimed. "We'll go to the castle." They all stared and her strangely.

"Are you serious? We can't just run in there safely." Maxtt added.

"No, they won't expect a siege on their own castle by four people. And besides, we're even, four on four." Rexabann replied.

"But you do realize that they have control of a dusk army. A few dusks is nothing," She said pointing to the dead dusks on the ground, "but an army is different."

"She's right," said Xaemax stepping in, "we're outnumbered. But numbers don't win battles. It's the strength of the warriors that fight them and how they fight them. And we one advantage, which I'm sure Lupax is regretting. We have hearts. Not full hearts but just enough. Just enough light to overcome darkness. If you want to be rid of them, the time is now. We must strike."

The four arrived at the castle some time later. They came to the entrance gate. They all looked at each other.

"Let's go." Maxtt said. Rexabann and Maxtt stared at each other and then parted directions. Xaemax and Kadaxan were still gazing into each others eyes.

"Kadaxan, after this, we never see each other again, so I just want to say…" Xaemax said. Kadaxan hushed him before he could say anymore.

"Shhh… Omaesan ho-rudo waga kokoro itsumademo." She kissed him and walked away.

Their plan was they would attack from different sides of the castle so they would have the element of surprise. Xaemax took the main entrance, Kadaxan took the east, Rexabann the west, and Maxtt the north. At the north side of the castle, it was mostly deserted. Maxtt sneaked in over a large stone wall. As soon as he touched the grassy field below, a large group of dusks appeared, swarming towards him in a slithery way. He drew his staff and started to use his magic against the dusks but there were too many. He bashed his way through them, freezing them and throwing them into walls with his magic. Some of the dusks started to cling on to him and tried to pull him down to the ground. He tried to hit them off him, but they weren't letting go. He then closed his eyes and engulfed his body in flames. The dusks clinging to him caught fire and let go. The flames disappeared. Maxtt was invulnerable to his own magic so he didn't get injured by the flames. He managed to get rid of the dusks and head into the castle.

On the east side of the castle, Kadaxan stealthily jumped from wall to wall, avoiding the dusks below. She hopped into a hole in the roof and landed in the dueling arena. Standing in the arena was Naxbyrd and Xymar, about to duel. They saw Kadaxan and immediately turned to her and charged.

"Die traitor!" they yelled as the swung their weapons at her. Kadaxan jumped out of the way and drew her knives. Xymar swung her scythe at Kadaxan. Kadaxan blocked her attack and jumped over her, then hit her with the back of her knife, knocking her out. Naxbyrd ran up to her and twisted her arms, making her drop the knives, and kicked her across the room. Kadaxan hit a wall and feel over. She slowly stood and readied to fight. She tried to hit Naxbyrd but she was too skilled in martial arts. Naxbyrd was throwing punches and kicks at Kadaxan at a lightning speed. Kadaxan could do nothing to block the attacks, Naxbyrd was too quick. Xymar was starting to wake up. Kadaxan had to do something fast. Naxbyrd was ready to kick her down when Kadaxan ducked and grabbed one of her knives and shoved it in Naxbyrd's stomach.

"No!" yelled Xymar standing and running to Kadaxan in anger. Xymar swung in anger, not aware that she was vulnerable. Kadaxan dodged the attack and sliced Xymar up her back. Kadaxan fell to her knees crying.

"What have I done? They were my best friends." she cried. She pulled herself together and stood up.

At the main entrance, Xaemax broke open the locked gate and walked in. There were no dusks there oddly. He kept going. He walked into the main door and looked around. The entrance hall was empty. He continued to walk in cautiously. Not a sound was heard. The room looked like it had been deserted along time ago. _Where is everybody?_, he thought.

The west corner of the castle was the grand courtyard. Rexabann easily breached the walls and entered the courtyard. She looked around the courtyard for enemies. On top of the fountain, Raxka was glaring right at Rexabann.

"I've been waiting." Raxka said still glaring at Rexabann. "Here in this courtyard, where our old friends have diminished will our fate be decided." Rexabann drew her katana. "You must be joking." laughed Raxka. Rexabann started to walk towards Raxka. "If you insist." said Raxka drawing her pole scimitar. Raxka disappeared from the fountain.

"Show yourself!" yelled Rexabann angrily. Raxka appeared behind Rexabann and hit her with the wooden part of her pole scimitar. Rexabann lay on the ground for a moment in pain then got up and readied to fight. Rexabann swung at Raxka but was blocked immediately. She started to swing furiously at Raxka but was blocked every time, and then Raxka knocked here over.

"I know your every move. There's no way to defeat me." Raxka laughed. Then suddenly, she fell to the floor. Behind her was Maxtt, who had hit her in the back of the head with his staff.

"Maxtt!" exclaimed Rexabann in joy. She stood up and jumped into his arms.

"Come on, we're not safe here. Let's keep moving." Maxtt said starting to walk towards the castle.

"What about her?" Rexabann inquired. Maxtt replied,

"Finish her."

Xaemax moved on through the hall. There was still nobody around. He walked into the council room, where the members would discuss important matters. On the throne of the council was Lupax.

"You've caused a lot of trouble." Lupax said to Xaemax in frustration. "Why did you come back?"

"If I didn't I could never have lived safely. People around me would die because of me."

"You're a nobody, you don't have a life, and you don't live."

"Thanks to Raxka I am. And so are Kadaxan, Maxtt, and Rexabann."

"That woman needs to stop experimenting on my members."

"Well we're not your members anymore."

"Then let's end it, old friend." Lupax said drawing his weapons. He wielded dual chakrams. They looked like swords that were bent into a rounded shape, or wheels that were sharpened. Xaemax drew his swords which he lit on fire.

"Let's do this." Lupax jumped off the throne, attacking Xaemax from above. Xaemax blocked and swung his swords. They fought with incredible power and agility. They jumped from wall to wall, as if they where defying gravity, attacking each other with fierce rage. Xaemax threw his swords in the air, distracting Lupax, and then kicked Lupax in the stomach. He grabbed his swords and pierced them into Lupax.

"How could you… Xaemax… I thought we were brothers…" Lupax gasped. He slowly started to lose feeling, and then diminished.

Xaemax ran out to the main hall. There was Kadaxan, Rexabann, and Maxtt surrounded by dusks. But the dusks weren't attacking they were just standing there facing Xaemax.

"The Organization is gone." Maxtt said. "The dusks follow your lead, Xaemax."

"Go to Raxka's lab." Xaemax instructed. "Gather her heart medicine. We're going to mass produce it. Nobodies have the right to have a heart if they choose. Even though we aren't whole, we do exist. Let's keep an eye on new arrivals. We're going to rebuild this Organization. It will no longer be a quest of evil, it is now a quest of the heart."

The four mass produced the medicine, bringing a new future for nobodies everywhere. Xaemax became head of the new organization, he fought for what his heart told him was right. Rexabann ran the medical office in the castle. Maxtt taught gifted nobodies how to use magic properly and prepared them for future acceptation to the Organization. Kadaxan went on a quest to find her true self's mother. She wanted to know her past. The four of them went down in the history of the Organization as the bravest nobodies to ever roam the worlds.

The End


End file.
